gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Education
Special Education is the ninth episode of season two, and the thirty-first episode of Glee overall. It was written by Brad Falchuk, directed by Paris Barclay, and was first aired on November 30, 2010. In Special Education, the glee club compete at the sectionals round of show choir competition. In this episode, Lauren Zizes joins New Directions and Kurt Hummel is presented for the first time alongside The Dalton Academy Warblers. Plot The week of Sectionals arrives, and when Emma guesses exactly what New Directions setlist will be, Will realizes it's time to change things up to let other members of the club shine, so he gives Rachel and Finn's duet to Sam and Quinn and suggests that Brittany and Mike perform a dance number at sectionals as well. This does not sit well with Rachel, who loudly protests the decision, causing Santana to get fed up and tell Rachel that she slept with Finn last year. Rachel is very hurt by this and schedules a couples counseling session with Emma for the two of them. Rachel ends up storming out of the session. Will told Puck that he needed to step up as one of the most well-known people in the school, and try to recruit more members, since they were one short after Kurt leaving. Puck made an announcement to the football team telling them to join, but the idea was quickly rejected by Azimio and Karofsky. The football team locks Puck in a port-a-potty, and he ends up stuck in it for 24 hours. He is finally rescued by Lauren Zizes. After he is freed from the port-a-potty, he asks Lauren if she wants to join Glee. She agrees, but only after Puck agrees to spend "7 minutes in heaven" with her. Meanwhile, Kurt is in Dalton Academy and struggling to adjust to the energy of the place. The Warblers invite Kurt to join them for a meeting and they allow Kurt to join, but first he must watch over The Warblers mascot, an actual Warbler. Kurt then suggests that the Warblers sing "Rio" by Duran Duran for Sectionals, which the council politely declines. Blaine comes over to him after the meeting and offers Kurt the chance to audition to sing a solo at Sectionals. Kurt goes to Rachel for advice and she helps him learn Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Kurt auditions for the Warblers and then patiently awaits for the results of the audition alongside Warbler members, Nick and Jeff, only to discover from Blaine that they will be moving on and that he is out of the running for a solo and must resign to singing in the background. Blaine comforts Kurt by reminding him the group is one of uniformity and, in time, he will find a place. Brittany is afraid that she will fail to perform well at sectionals. To give her more confidence, Artie gives Brittany a "magic comb" that he actually just found lying around, and tells her it will help her win. Later, however, Tina tells Artie that Brittany and Mike are having an affair. Artie attempts to talk to Brittany several times but she keeps avoiding Artie, increasing his suspicions. As the team gets on the bus to sectionals, Will worries that his plan for Sectionals was a bad idea because the group is now so divided. Emma tells Will she cannot go because Carl doesn't want her to. They had had a big fight about Will, and afterwards they made up and said they loved each other. Will says she will be missed, and sadly gets on the bus to go to sectionals. .]]At sectionals, The Hipsters perform The Living Years and then the Dalton Academy Warblers perform Hey, Soul Sister. In the green room, more drama unfolds as Quinn starts to panic about performing in front of an audience after going into labor the last time, Rachel finds out that everyone in the club knew that Finn slept with Santana other than her, and Artie confronts Brittany about being guilty of adultery, which she admits to. This causes Artie to storm off, and Tina also becomes angry at Mike. Rachel, Artie and Tina all refuse to go on until Will reminds the club that only a year ago, they had no setlist and no choreography, but they pulled through as a team. The club decides to go on despite their differences. .]]Brittany tells Artie that she thought he had accused her of "a-dolt-ery", meaning that she was stupid, as the real reason she was avoiding him was that she lost his magic comb and doomed the team. Artie tells her that it was just a comb he found, and assures her that she can do it. Brittany smiles when Artie describes her as "magic" and tells him that she won't be dancing for the audience or the New Directions. She said she'll be dancing for Artie. They both kiss before Sam and Quinn perform (I've Had) The Time of My Life, followed by Santana singing Valerie while Mike and Brittany danced. The results are announced. The Hipsters made third place and the Warblers tied with New Directions, and they will both be competing in Regionals. On the following Monday, Emma tells Will that she and Carl went to Vegas together and that they got married. Will says she is happy for her and immediately leaves. Rachel tells Finn that winning at Sectionals the way they did made her remember that she was part of something special. She and Finn get back together, but Rachel reveals that she made out with Puck out of jealousy (Puck couldn't go through with having sex, not wanting to repeat what he had done to Finn with Quinn), and believed that Finn's actions with Santana would cancel hers out. Finn does not agree, as he was not dating Rachel when he had sex with Santana, and he immediately breaks up with Rachel. Kurt tells Blaine that he is worried about Pavarotti, the warbler he has to take care of, because he is losing his feathers and won't eat or sing. Blaine tells him not to worry as the bird is just molting and getting used to its new environment, and it will be singing again in no time. and Tina sing The Dog Days are Over after winning Sectionals.]]Tina and Mike make-up with Tina telling him that she was sorry for doubting him and they kiss. Will asks Rachel to perform a solo to celebrate their tie, but she is too sad about Finn and defers it to the unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina. The two perform Dog Days Are Over with the club as Rachel sadly cleans all the Finn-related things out of her locker and Emma and Carl kiss in the office that has a new sign on the door reading "Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Howell". Trivia *Emma stated that Will always made Rachel and Finn start out with a ballad and finish with a classic rock song in which Mercedes belted the "last jaw dropping note," which he, in fact, only did once, but maybe she referred to other performances, for example, "Somebody to Love" *Santana gets her second solo this episode. *This episode marks the first time Rachel and Finn don't sing lead vocals in a competition. *Lauren joins New Directions *The Hipsters actresses/actors ranged in age from 60-83. *Naya Rivera stated the song Santana sang (Valerie) was her second all-time favorite song. *In the scene where Puck remembers Lauren asking for "7 Minutes in Heaven", one of the "Warblers" playing another student is clearly behind them. *Watched by 11.68 million viewers. *First Glee competition where the judges are not introduced to us. *This episode marked the end of Finn and Rachel's second relationship. *Lauren is the only girl not to wear high heels. *The episode refers back to The Power Of Madonna, when Finn slept with Santana. *Both of Finn's girlfriends (Quinn and Rachel) have cheated on him with Puck. Mistakes/Continuity Errors *At the beginning of Hey, Soul Sister, you can see the still nameless Warbler portrayed by Jon Hall (right behind Blaine) that starts singing alongside the others, to then switch to beatboxing when needed. During the first 3/4 angle changes, you see him repeatedly switching between singing and beatboxing while you keep hearing the beat. *Will says he won't do what he normally does, but Mercedes still sings the big notes in I've Had the Time Of My Life. *During Valerie while Santana is singing into the microphone and the guys are doing their choreography, you can see a cameraman on the side filming the girls while performing (maybe) another part of the song. Featured Music *'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from Evita. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. *'The Living Years' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by The Hipsters. *'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train. ''Sung by Blaine with The Dalton Academy Warblers.'' *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' by Billy Medley ''and Jennifer Warnes''. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *'Valerie' by The Zutons. Cover by Mark Ronson ''ft. ''Amy Winehouse. Sung by Santana and New Directions *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Tina and Mercedes with New Directions. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *John Stamos as Carl Howell Guest Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Mike Hagerty as Pete Sornowsky * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * James Earl as Azimio Co-Stars * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Telly Leung as Wes Montgomery * Riker Lynch as Jeff Sterling * Titus Makin Jr. as David Thompson * Eddy Martin as Thad Harwood * Curt Mega as Nick Duval Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind thumb|300px|right|Behind the scenes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes